forgottenhillfandomcom-20200213-history
Forgotten Hill: Surgery
"The clinic is open: can you escape the horrors of the Surgery Clinic in the third chapter of Forgotten Hill?" ''- Quote from the game's official website. 'Plot: This third episode directly follows the events of Forgotten Hill: Puppeteer. Mr. Larson wakes up to a nurse asking him how he is, saying that he's been in a bad accident and that the Colonel will operate soon. Waking once more, the dirty room is empty save for a stained matress with a line of stitches, the rules of the clinic on the wall, and a filthy plate on the ground. Upon examining the rules, the door opens to the sound of children laughing. The clinic has three floors; the second floor, the first/ground floor, and the basement (which is locked). Exiting Mr. Larson's room on the second floor, it becomes clear that the floor consists of another patient's room, the bathroom, the operating room, an office, and an elevator entrance. After unlocking the patient's room, we meet him, driven to madness by his operation. The scap of paper behind his bed reveals that before his procedure, the patient found a way to "eliminate that monster nurse" and hid the formula for the serum in his old room. After unlocking the medical cabinet in the office, Mr. Larson collects a lightbulb, a scalpel, and a bottle filled with acid. Slicing open the bed reveals a mandrake. Next stop is the bathroom, where using the acid on the finger allows us to see the hidden symbols next to the metal disk it was guarding. Going down, we arrive at the ground floor. This floor consists of a patient who has set up a version of the shell game, the waiting area outside of the Colonel's office, the office itself, a room with a wall of pipes to carry water, a monitoring room, and- a fetus. A giant, floating fetus that is blocking a door with a keypad next to it. The fetus asks that you help it marbles so it can play. After fixing the pipes to restore water to the plumbing inside the building, we return to the second floor to run water in the sink which cleans the acid from the metal disk so it can be retrieved without injury. Flushing the tiolet causes a key to float to the surface of the water now overflowing from the bowl. Going back downstairs allows Mr. Larson to be able to open the monitoring room. After the pins and rubberbands on the wall are alligned properly, a secret compartment is revealed, containing half of a medallion and the basement key. Once the circuit on the desk is complete, the monitors flicker on and, upon closer examination, a slip of paper is printed out. Using the time displayed on the monitor, the clock in the operating room is set to reveal another hidden compartment with the other half of the medallion. Returning to the elevator, we descend once more. Three doors greet us. On our left is the clinic buffet. Dead center reveals a goat-human hybrid which devours a mandrake and disappears upon being given it. Hidden under where the creature was lies a compartment in the stone floor that unlocks with the medallion to present us with another key. The right door takes us to a small hall, wherein lies the morgue and a laboratory. Inside the morgue Mr. Larson obtains a key from one of the corpses and, after sorting the skulls in the correct order, recieves a vial. Opening the surgical room behind the lab reveals the Colonel himself in the middle of a gruesome examination. He comments on Mr. Larson's eagerness but that he must wait his turn before he can be operated on and then, after brightly shining his eyes, he disappears. After taking the disk from the corpse, we rush to our original room and retrieve the serum formula from the tile under which it was hidden. (Broken by our hammer.) Back in the basement, after entering the formula, the serum has finally been made. Returning to the room that once housed the goat-man, behind the bricks lies another key with which we can open the room beyond the clinic buffet. Inside the nurse is shocked to see Mr. Larson. She scolds him for not following the rules, her full body now seen reveals that her limbs are tentacles! Quickly the vial of serum is flung before she can attack and she turns to nothingness, leaving behind her nurse's gown and apron. After some rummaging, a key is found in the pile and a jar of flies in the metal cabinet. Using how they are arranged in the incinerator for reference, the cabinet in the hallway outside of the morgue can be opened and a magnet taken from it. Using the magnet upstairs to beat the shell game, Mr. Larson gains another marble. Going into the Colonel's office via one of our newly obtained keys, we find a picture on his desk that contains a pair of twins dated Halloween 1887. Twins that happen to have the same masks as the Puppeteer and the Colonel. But that's impossible, right? That would make them over 100 years old. After the skull puzzle is completed, a marble and a key are retrieved. The key opens the lock in the wall as the portrait above the desk moves aside to reveal a picture of a terrifying humanoid face. Back to the operation room on the 2nd floor, all of the disks that had been collected are put into the machine on the left side of the room. Once unlocked, the compartment reveals a human heart. Going to the patient in room two, he is given his heart back. In return, he gives Mr. Larson one of his eyes as he would not like to witness any further atrocities. Returning to the fetus, it now has been given all of the "marbles" (eyes included) it would like and leaves to go play. Unlocking the door, he can now escape! Seeing some light, Mr. Larson heads in that direction. Hearing a noise behind him, he looks back to see the two terrifying brothers staring at him and he lets out a scream before running off as fast as his legs can take him. '''Possible Deaths: Death by flies if you pull the cord to the toilet on the second floor before the water is restored, by leech if you break open its container with your hammer, and by the Nurse if you are too slow with throwing the serum at her. Category:Games